Oh Gosh No! Not Another Chat Room Story!
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz parody the large amounts of chat room stories here. But strange things are happening including weird surveys, man eating sofa attacks and an evil villain! DXS Rated for some jokes that might be deemed inappropriate.
1. Hai boyz, du u think schmoopiez pwnz?

**Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story was made because of all the stories about dances in the** DP fandom. Now there is an epidemic of DP chat room fics, so I have decided once again to parody and make fun of their clichés. I am not in any way mocking those who have written chat room stories; I am simply making fun of the idea.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley or anyone else like that. Butch Hartman does. If I owned them, there would be a lot more episodes involving random things and Sam would have a pet ectopus named Benedict.

Notdannyfenton: Danny… or is it?!

Technogeekguy: Tucker

Chaos: Sam

Grammarfreak07: Jazz

* * *

_Notdannyfenton has logged on_

_Chaos has logged on_

_Technogeekguy has logged on_

**Notdannyfenton: **Hai boyz, duu u think schmoopiezz pwwwwnnzzz?!111

**Chaos: **Yes

**Technogeekguy: **No.

**Chaos: **Yes.

**Technogeekguy: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!1 Mike is g4y111

**Chaos: **I don't care but yes and g4y is Mike

**Notdannyfenton: **Who is Mike

**Chaos: **Mike is g4y :) lololol I mean Mike is g4y

**Technogeekguy: **lol another optshion

**Notdannyfenton: **What r u talking about

_Grammarfreak07 has signed on_

**Grammarfreak07: **This place is a terrible cesspool of bad grammar. You three should be ashamed!

**Technogeekguy: **Ligthn up Jazz. We r just typing stuf

**Chaos: **Yeah, its not liek we need 2 spell right

**Notdannyfenton: **lol, u r teh gramur lord

**Grammarfreak07: **Well fine then! Go ahead and act like uncivilized barbarians! I will have my revenge some day! And grammar will rule the world! Muahahahahaha!

_Grammarfreak07 has logged off_

**Chaos: **Well time 4 Danny and me's nightly make-out session!

**Notdannyfenton: **by

_Chaos has logged off_

_Notdannyfenton has logged off_

**Technogeekguy: **Aww, now im all alone…

_Technogeekguy has logged off_

_Theevilvillainofthestory has logged on_

**Theevilvillainofthestory: **Ah yes, soon my evil plan will be complete! Mwuahahaha! (Checks e-mail) No I do not want a free I-pod or pictures of my teacher's "sex leg"!!

* * *

Uh-oh, there's an evil villain! Who could it be!? The question about Schmoopy is from Unforgotten Realms and "sex leg" is a joke from the World of Warcraft forums. This chapter parodied the random conversation cliché of chat room stories. The next chapter will bring up the oft used school survey, with an insane guy of doom style twist.


	2. A Very Unusual Survey

Second Chapter, this time making fun of the cliché "survey conversation".

* * *

_Notdannyfenton has logged on._

_Chaos has logged on._

_Technogeekguy has logged on._

**Technogeekguy: **Did you guys get the same survey in 1st period

**Chaos: **Yup

**Notdannyfenton: **That was the weirdest survey ever

**Chaos: **Yeah, "R U addicted to gummy bats?" That's stupid

**Technogeekguy: **crickets chirp

**Notdannyfenton: **llamas chirp

**Chaos: **Llamas cant chirp!

**Technogeekguy: **silence

**Chaos: **What? I don't have a problem! I can stop eating them whenever I want!

**Notdannyfenton: **U R eating some now aren't you

**Chaos: **Well, how about that other question? Have U ever been attacked by a tree?

**Notdannyfenton: **Hey! Don't copy from nolapeep!

**Technogeekguy: **Well the weirdest question had 2 be: Have U ever ben given a backrub by a very hairy old man?

**Chaos: **Who would do that anyway?

**Notdannyfenton: **whistles

**Technogeekguy: **Eww

**Notdannyfenton: **I didn't say anything.

_Dannyfenton has logged on._

**Dannyfenton: **Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been on in 4 ever.

**Chaos: **Oh great, another Danny imposter.

**Technogeekguy: **This is supposed to be a private chat room

**Dannyfenton: **But it's me Danny!

**Chaos: **Nu-uh!

**Notdannyfenton: **…

**Dannyfenton: **Fine I'll prove it!

**Dannyfenton: **(Goes ghost and flies to Sam's house)

_Dannyfenton has logged off._

**Chaos: **Well that was weir-HBJMaJGPJGODGJMJQKT4IHN GP8HILINKVWKl

**Technogeekguy: **WTH!?

**Chaos: **(Is being tackled by Da-jkvnlBNKL;GMR;GMK'IPNVKD Sczx

_Chaos has logged off_

**Technogeekguy: **So if that was Danny, the who R U?

**Notdannyfenton:** Why do U think im danny? My name is "Notdannyfenton" for a reason

**Technogeekguy: **…

_Technogeekguy has logged off_

**Notdannyfenton: **Weirdos

_Notdannyfenton has logged off_

_--_

Meanwhile at Sam's house

--

Sam's hand reached up and grabbed for the keyboard. Finding purchase, the Goth pulled herself up off the floor.

"Woo, that was fun." She commented.

"I'll say." Danny replied while panting.

"Yeah. How'd you get so good at it?" The Goth asked.

"Lots of experience."

"Wanna do it again?" The Goth asked. Danny nodded enthusiastically and pulled out the twister board…

* * *

Danny and Sam love to play extreme Twister. I wonder who spins the spin part? It's late and I can't think of the name. And more importantly, WHO is Notdannyfenton. Thevillainofthestory? Somebody else? The fat guy from Lost? Find out!


	3. Meme Madness!

I wasn't able to think up a good person to be Notdannyfenton, so I'll leave that a mystery.

* * *

_Dannyfenton has logged on._

_Chaos has logged on._

**Dannyfenton: **So. I hear you leik Mudkipz

**Chaos: **lol wut

(Jazz was already on before them.)

**Grammarfreak07: **Stop it! You're memes are driving me mad with their horrific destruction of the English language.

**Chaos: **Well at least you didn't have to make out with the box ghost…

**Grammarfreak07: **!?

**Chaos: **I don't want to talk about it…

**Dannyfenton: **Ur lucky that was so funny. Otherwise I'd be sooooo jealous.

**Grammarfreak07: **Okay. I don't even want to know.

_Grammarfreak07 has logged off._

**Dannyfenton: **Aww Sammy, u scared her away!

**Chaos: **Don't call me Sammy or else

**Dannyfenton: **What r u gonna do? Strangle me thru the computer lol

Technogeekguy has logged on.

**Technogeekguy: **Old Godzilla was hopin' around

**Chaos: **WTH!?

**Technogeekguy: **Tokyo City like a big playground

**Technogeekguy: **when suddenly batman burst from the shade

**Dannyfenton: **Tucker what r u doin!?

**Technogeekguy: **(I'm singing duh) and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade

**Technogeekguy: **Godzilla got mad and began to attack

**Technogeekguy: **but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq

**Technogeekguy: **who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq-Fu

**Technogeekguy: **when Aaron Carter came out of the blue

**Technogeekguy: **and he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal

**Technogeekguy: **then they both got flattened by the Batmobile

**Technogeekguy: **but before it could make it back to the Batcave

**Technogeekguy: **Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave

**Technogeekguy:** and took an AK47 out from under his hat

**Technogeekguy: **and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat

**Technogeekguy: **but he ran out of bullets and he ran away

**Technogeekguy: **because Optimus Prime came to save the day

**Technogeekguy: **this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

**Technogeekguy: **good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

**Technogeekguy: **and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

**Technogeekguy: **this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

**Chaos: **I like this song!

**Technogeekguy: **Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime

**Technogeekguy: **like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime

**Technogeekguy: **and then Shaq came back covered in a tire track

**Technogeekguy: **but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back

**Technogeekguy: **and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady

**Technogeekguy: **when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete

**Technogeekguy: **but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped

**Technogeekguy: **Indiana Jones took him out with his whip

**Technogeekguy: **then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind

**Technogeekguy: **and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find

**Technogeekguy: **'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed

**Technogeekguy: **and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist

**Technogeekguy: **then he jumped in the air and did a summersault

**Technogeekguy: **while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault

**Technogeekguy: **onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air

**Technogeekguy: **then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare, oooh

**Technogeekguy: **this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

**Technogeekguy: **good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

**Technogeekguy: **and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

**Technogeekguy: **this is the Ultimate Showdown...

**Technogeekguy: **angels sang out in immaculate chorus

**Technogeekguy: **down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris

**Dannyfenton: **Uh-oh

**Technogeekguy: **who deliver a kick which could shatter bones

**Technogeekguy: **into the crotch of Indiana Jones

**Dannyfeton: **Ouch

**Technogeekguy: **who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain

**Technogeekguy: **as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne

**Technogeekguy: **but Chuck saw through his clever disguise

**Technogeekguy: **and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs

**Chaos: **Eww… gross

**Dannfenton: **And yet you didn't even flinch at _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_

**Technogeekguy: **then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and

**Technogeekguy: **"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and

**Technogeekguy: **Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and

**Technogeekguy: **Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie

**Technogeekguy: **Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader

**Technogeekguy: **Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger

**Technogeekguy: **Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,

**Technogeekguy: **Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan

**Technogeekguy: **all came out of no where lightning fast

**Technogeekguy: **and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy (censored)

**Dannyfenton: **What!? Nobody can kill Chuck Norris!

**Technogeekguy: **it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw

**Technogeekguy: **with civilians looking on total awe

**Technogeekguy: **and the fight raged on for a century

**Technogeekguy: **many lives were claimed, but eventually

**Technogeekguy: **the champion stood, the rest saw their better:

**Technogeekguy: **Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater

**Chaos: **O.O

**Dannyfenton: **ditto

**Technogeekguy: **this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

**Technogeekguy: **good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

**Technogeekguy: **and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

**Technogeekguy: **this is the Ultimate Showdown...

**Technogeekguy: **this is the Ultimate Showdown...

**Technogeekguy: **this is the Ultimate Showdown...

**Technogeekguy: **of Ultimate Destiny

**Dannyfeton: **WTH was that

**Technogeekguy: **The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny by Lemon Demon

**Chaos: **Oh, I know those guys! My parent's funds to send me to boring school _mysteriously_ ended up funding their Lemonic Demon-aide fan-meet/party thing. Hehe

**Dannyfenton: **Gotta go. Dad is about to unveil the Fenton Ghost-Vaporizer, he says it won't affect me but I'm going to be past Lake Eerie by the time he turns that thing on.

_Dannyfenton has logged off_

**Technogeekguy: **So, how come Danny's been spending so much time at your house late at night? Wink

**Chaos: **Sicko! We've been playing extreme twister. I think we might be good enough for the regionals.

**Tecnogeekguy: **Sam there is no regional competition for extreme twister

**Chaos: **Uh… oops! I have to go do something that's not here and doesn't involve borrowing my parent's money to start a regional extreme twister competition.

_Chaos has gone offline._

**Technogeekguy: **One is the loneliest that'll ever know!

_Theevilvillainofthestory has logged on._

**Technogeekguy: **Huh?!

**Theevilvillainofthestory: **Say goodnight, Nerdy…

_Technogeekguy has logged off._

_Theevilvillainofthestory has logged off._

* * *

Oh no! Is Tucker okay? Who is Theevilvillainofthestory? Will Danny and Sam win the extreme twister regional tournament? Will their even be an extreme twister regional tournament? Why am I asking you these questions.

P.S.: Emergency disclaimer: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, Lemon Demon and Lemonic Demon-aide are all real and I'm in no way at all associated with them. You can hear the song and see a video made for it (or was the song made for the video?) at www(dot)ultimateshowdown(dot)org. Be warned the video is very, very bloody and thus not for the faint of heart or those without a sense of humor.


End file.
